Gomen My Ichiban
by saitou ayumu Uchiha
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis yang selalu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karena trauma masa lalunya, bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang berhasil mengubah hidupnya. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka... RnR please..


"**Gomen My Ichiban"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairings:**

**SasuSakuNaruHina**

**Genre:**

**Angst+Humor(garing)—oneshot**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, typo, AU,jelek, fic abal-,-**

**Summary:**

**Sakura, seorang gadis yang selalu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karena trauma masa lalunya, bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang berhasil mengubah hidupnya. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

Sakura anak yang dikenal pendiam. Dia sebenarnya cantik, ceria, dan ramah pada siapa saja. Tapi, semenjak kejadian 2 tahun lalu, dia menjadi kepribadian yang berbeda. Dia selalu tampak frustasi dan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Tetapi, Kami-Sama belum mengizinkan dia pergi. Suatu hari Sakura sedang berjalan pulang kerumahnya. Tiba dijalan sepi, dia menyebrang dengan pandangan kosong. Tiba-tiba ada truk yang melaju dengan cepat kearah Sakura. Sakura tidak bereaksi apa-apa, karena memang itu tujuannya.

Dia hanya memejamkan matanya, namun tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun Yang dirasakannya hanyalah rangkulan setengah memeluk dari seseorang. Ketika ia membuka mata, sesosok pria berambut spike kuning bermata biru sapphire sedang merangkulnya. Segera saja Sakura melepaskan diri dari rangkulan pria itu dan langsung pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa dengan tampang dingin.

"Hei, Dobe, untuk apa kau tolong gadis frustasi itu? Biarkan saja dia mati!" , ucap Sasuke.

"Teme, jangan berkata seperti itu! Kasihan dia, sepertinya dia sedang bersedih." Jawab Naruto.

"Dasar aneh."

"Yasudah Teme, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di KHS, Sakura seperti biasa berjalan menuju kekelas. Ketika membuka pintu, semua tatapan tajam diarahkan kepadanya, dan seperti biasa, mereka menganggap Sakura tidak ada. Sakura tidak pernah mau memperdulikan mereka, dia langsung saja menduduki bangkunya. Tiba-tiba guru mereka datang dan mengumumkan sesuatu. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang semua mata untuk melihatnya terkecuali Sakura.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan 2 murid baru dari Suna, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap Kakashi selaku wali kelas mereka.

"Hai semua! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, panggil saja Naruto, aku suka sekali dengan segala hal yang berbau oren. Oiya, ini temanku, namanya..." . Hening sejenak. Naruto menyikut lengan temannya dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. "Sssstt..Teme perkenalkan namamu!"

"Hn"

"Hehehe... maaf ya, temanku memang begitu. Namanya Sasuke, hobinya berdiam diri dan memasang tampang sangar..", sebelum mendapat deathglare khas Sasuke, Naruto segera menghentikan ucapannya dan dipersilahkan duduk oleh Kakashi.

"Baiklah Naruto, Sasuke. Kalian boleh duduk sekarang di bangku belakang."

"Terima kasih Sensei." Ucap Naruto

"Wah, kau bersekolah disini juga ya? Aku tak menyangka akan sekelas denganmu." Naruto menyapa gadis berambut merah muda disampingnya dengan ramah dan bersemangat. Sementara gadis itu tak merespon sedikitpun.

"Hei, Teme! Kau ingatkan gadis itu? Dia yang aku tolong kemarin." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Yang hampir bunuh diri itu."

"Hn."

'Aku tak menyangka , jodoh memang tidak pernah lari kemana-mana' batin Naruto.

'Hhhh, kenapa harus bertemu dengannya lagi sih?' batin Sasuke.

Mereka pun segera menduduki bangku dan mengikuti pelajaran hari itu.

**Teng Teng Teng...**

Bel istirahat berbunyi , wajah siswa-siswi tampak ceria karena telah bebas dari kepenatannya didalam kelas, yang seperti neraka bagi mereka.

"Huh, bebas juga dari pelajaran tadi ya teme!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Hn."

"Kau ini! Apa bisanya Cuma ber—hn saja hah?", selagi mereka berdebat, Sakura hanya duduk menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Wajah frustasi masih menghiasi wajahnya, itulah yang dia lakukan setiap hari.

"Hey! Sakura, kau mau kekantin denganku?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendatangi meja Sakura.

"Ayolah Naruto, kenapa kau kelihatannya sangat tertarik dengan gadis pshyco itu?", Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura masih diam tak bergeming, matanya tetap seperti tadi, mata frustasi, mata kesedihan, mata kekecewaan, dan mata kemarahan bergabung menjadi satu. Tak sengaja Sasuke menatap pancaran itu dari mata Sakura dan entah dorongan dari mana, dia malah berbalik dan duduk didepan meja Sakura dan menatap lurus kemata emerald Sakura.

"Ceritakan kepadaku." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"..."

"Aku tau penderitaanmu, apa salahnya berbagi sedikit beban yang ada didirimu kepada orang lain ha?"

"..."

"Jawab saja , aku tak—" ,ucapan Sasuke dipotong oleh Sakura.

"2 tahun lalu."

Sakura dengan tiba-tiba mulai bercerita dan Naruto yang sedari tadi bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke pun mulai mendekat dan mendengarkan cerita Sakura dengan seksama.

***Flashback On***

"Sakura, kamu baik-baik dirumah ya!" Kaa-san sama Tou-san akan segera pulang jika urusan di Itali sudah selesai!" kata Kaa-sannya Sakura.

"Tapi... Kaasan, aku nanti kesepian dirumah." Rengek Sakura.

"Tak apa, kan ada Gaara yang setia menemanimu."

"Tapi, tetap saja kan kaasan."

"Sudahlah... kaasan pergi dulu. Bye sayang." Ucap kaasan Sakura dan memasuki taksi bersama Tousan Sakura.

"Tak apa nak. Tou-san akan menjaga kaa-sanmu itu. Hati-hati dirumah ya." Ucap tou-sannya lembut sembari mengelus rambut Sakura.

Dan setelah itu taksi yang ditumpangi oleh orangtuanya Sakura melaju menuju Bandara. Setelah memastikan orangtuanya telah pergi, Sakura masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya. Membersihkan dirinya yang memang pada saat ini, hari masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Sakura mulai merapikan kamar dan rumahnya. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 dan memang hari itu hari minggu, dia selalu menunggu film "Pokemon" yang memang itu seminggu sekali ditayangkan ditelevisi.

Ketika asyik menonton, tiba-tiba tangannya menyenggol gelas yang berada disampingnya dan secara tidak sengaja gelas tersebut menyenggol foto orangtua Sakura, sehingga jatuh dan pecah.

Sakura kaget dan tidak percaya foto kaa-san dan tou-sannya telah hancur terkena isi dari gelas yang jatuh juga.

Sakura mengambil foto itu dan membersihkannya. Terbesit rasa kekhawatiran terhadap kedua orangtuanya itu, tetapi dia buang jauh-jauh karena itu tidak baik, dia harus selalu positif thinking. Setelah membersihkan kekacauan tadi, Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya—menonton tv— yang sempat tertunda tadi. Ketika dia memindah-mindah channel televisi, tidak sengaja mata emeraldnya melihat sebuah berita yang judulnya "Pesawat Jatuh" . karena tertarik, sehingga Sakura menyimak berita tersebut dengan seksama. Tak berapa lama matanya melotot, mengetahui bahwa pesawat yang jatuh itu sama dengan pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Seketika badannya melemas dan merosot jatuh kelantai sambil memegang remote tv. Dan bulir-bulir airmata jatuh dari mata emeraldnya karena melihat daftar nama-nama penumpang yang tidak ditemukan jasadnya, karena pesawat itu jatuh kedalam laut. Sakura tetap terduduk dilantai dan menatap layar tv dengan tatapan kosongnya. Tak berapa lama ponsel Sakura berbunyi.

"Sakura." Sapa orang yang ditelfon itu.

"..."

"Sakura! Kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanya pemuda yang tak lain adalah pacarnya Sakura.

"Gaa..ra..kun..hiks..hiks.." ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan? Aku sudah melihat berita itu. Tunggu aku dirumahmu ya, aku akan kesana."

"hiks..hiks..", sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Tak berapa lama, Gaara pun sampai kerumah Sakura. Dia langsung masuk, karena dia sudah terbiasa kerumah Sakura. Dia melihat Sakura masih terduduk didepan tv dengan tatapan kosong. Dia pun menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gaara-kun..hiks..kaa-san..hiks..tou-san.." ucap Sakura tersendat-sendat sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Ssst.. sudah Sakura, tenang, masih ada aku disini," ucap Gaara lembut menenangkan Sakura.

"Iya, Gaara-kun janji ya, jangan meninggalkan aku juga," pinta Sakura yang mulai berhenti menangis.

"Iya, aku janji Sakura sayang", kata Gaara sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sakura gemas.

Setelah beberapa lama dirumah Sakura, Gaara pun pamit untuk pulang. Sakura mengantarkan Gaara sampai ke pagar. Gaara pamit dan mencium kening lalu kemudian bibir Sakura sekilas dan mulai menstrater motornya. Gaara mulai meninggalkan jalanan rumah Sakura sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, ban motor Gaara tersandung kerikil sehingga motornya oleng. Dari arah berlawanan datang truk sampah*?* yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Alhasil Gaara tidak dapat mengelak dan tubuhnya terlindas oleh truk sampah itu. Darah muncrat dimana-mana.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari kerah Gaara, dan memeluknya kencang-kencang tanpa perduli dengan darah yang berserakan dimana-mana. Tangis Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Sejak kejadian itu, Sakura menjadi anak yang pendiam, dingin dan tak perduli pada sekitarnya.

***Flashback off***

Sakura bercerita masih dengan tatapan kedepan. Tapi ada yang berbeda darinya, matanya sedikit memerah mengingat kejadian itu. Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengarkan menjadi merasa iba. Mereka tidak meyangka bahwa beban yang dialami oleh Sakura akan seberat itu.

'Ternyata beban hidupnya sangat berat.' Batin Sasuke.

'Kasihan sekali Sakura-chan, aku harus melindunginya', batin Naruto.

...

...

...

"Kau harus selalu ada didekatku, jangan pernah berfikir hanya kau saja yang hidup didunia ini, aku akan melindungimu," ucap Sasuke masih dalam raut wajah yang datar, Sakura sedikit tersentak, tetapi tidak menunjukkannya dan kembali kewujud aslinya*?*.

"Benar Sakura-chan, kami akan selalu melindungimu," ucap Naruto setuju dengan Sasuke, walaupun awalnya tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan perduli pada Sakura.

Sakura tak bergeming, ia masih menampilkan wajah datarnya. Walaupun didalam lubuk hati terdalamnya dia sangat berterima kasih kepada kedua pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu, Sasuke dan Naruto banyak memiliki penggemar. Mereka sering menyiksa Sakura karena mereka iri, idolanya selalu didekati oleh Sakura—yah,walaupun kenyataannya tidak— .

Karena kedekatannya dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, hati Sakura sedikit lebih terbuka, dan Sakura merasa hatinya berdebar-debar jika dekat dengan Sasuke, apalagi ketika Sasuke memeluknya. Sudah lama Sakura tak merasakan perasaan itu—semenjak meninggalnya Gaara— .

Suatu hari, tersebar gosip bahwa Sasuke berpacaran dengan Karin—ketua FC Sasuke— . dan diperkuat dengan adanya foto-foto mereka yang sedang –err-bercinta di sebuah kamar hotel. Sakura yang mengetahui gosip itu, langsung berlari keatap sekolah. Dia menangis sekuat-kuatnya, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik, tak pernah ia merasa seperti ini, sakit. Sakura gelap mata lagi, dia berjalan ketepi atap sambil memegang sebilah pisau yang entah dari mana ia dapat.

Sasuke yang baru mengetahui gosip itu, langsung mencari Sakura. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa itu hanya berita yang hoax. Sasuke berputar-putar mencari Sakura, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sasuke ingat satu tempat yang belum disinggahinya, atap sekolah.

Diatap, Sakura sudah mengacungkan pisau itu kedepan dadanya. Ketika sedikit lagi mengenai dadanya,

"Sakura!", terdengar suara baritone yang familiar ditelinga Sakura. Sakura pun berbalik, dan terlihatlah Sasuke sedang berdiri menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang terdengar seperti bentakan. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, tetapi Sakura melarangnya.

"Jangan mendekat Sasuke!" teriak Sakura. Terlihat setetes airmata telah meluncur dari kelopak mata Sakura.

"Jangan bertindak yang bodoh Sa-ku-ra!" teriak Sasuke lagi dengan penekanan dikalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku tau aku bodoh, untuk apa aku hidup didunia ini lagi, semua orang yang kusayangi sudah pergi meninggalkanku." Ucap Sakura yang sekarang sudah menangis.

"Itu tidak benar, masih ada aku Sakura." Ucap Sasuke melembut.

"Bohong! Bahkan kau sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain dan bercinta dengannya!"

"Itu hanya salah paham, aku tak mungkin melakukan hal yang menjijikkan itu!" sangkal Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, memang sudah takdirku. Semua orang yang kusayangi harus pergi. Selamat tinggal Sasuke...kun", Sakura menutup mata dan bersiap menancapkan pisau itu.

**Jlebb**

Sakura merasa ada yang memeluknya, dan benar saja ketika dia membuka mata yang dilhatnya wajah Sasuke. Mata Sasuke menutup dan jatuh kelantai. Sasuke tertusuk pisau yang dipegang Sakura tadi. Sakura yang tersadar langsung panik dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?hiks..hiks.. seharusnya aku yang tertusuk! Kenapa kau melindungi aku?" tangis Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura. A..ku.. men..cin..taimu", ucap Sasuke diujung sakaratul mautnya(?).

"Jangan pergi Sasuke! Aku mencintaimu juga! Hiks..hiks..", Sakura pun mengambil pisau yang tertancap dipunggung Sasuke dan menusukkannya di dadanya sendiri.

"Sasuke kita akan selalu bersama"

"Sakura kita akan selalu bersama" ucap mereka berbarengan sambil berpegangan tangan.

**Tiba-tiba...**

"Teme! Sakura-chan! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Naruto dipintu atap.

"Tunggu akuuuuuuuu..." teriak Naruto lagi.

Karena terburu-buru, Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke dan Sakura sambil menutup mata. Dia berlari terlalu kencang, sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah melewati batas atap. Alhasil dia malah jatuh dari atap. Seketika Naruto tersadar dan dia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia menutup matanya lagi, dan dia tidak merasa tubuhnya sakit atau hancur, tapi dia mencium bau yang sangat menyengat. Ketika dia membuka matanya, matanya membelalak tak percaya. Dia ada disurga! Ehh, gak kok dia masih ada didunia. Tapi dia ada di bak truk sampah! xD

Truk sampah itu menuju TPS(tau sendirilah ya#digeplak). Dan tubuh Naruto tergeletak diantara sampah-sampah itu, dan truk yang tadi udah pergi entah kemana. Dan secara kebetulan atau gak (author sendiri kagak tau*plaakk), Hinata datang ke TPS itu membawa sekeranjang sampah(?) dan melemparkannya tepat dimuka Naruto. Sontak Naruto kaget dan berteriak.

"Aduuhhhh"

"Ha? Apa ada orang disana?", tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Enghh"

"Na..na..ruto..kun?", tanya Hinata gagap karena melihat orang yang disukainya itu berada ditumpukan sampah xD .

"Hinata-chan!", teriak Naruto sambil bangkit dan berlari, lalu memeluk Hinata. "Hinata-chan! Untung kau ada disini." Ucap Naruto kegirangan tanpa berniat melepas pelukannya.

"Engh, Na..ruto..kun. lepaskan pelukanmu ini." Jawab Hinata yang wajahnya memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena tidak tahan mencium aroma Naruto yang sama denagn aroma sampah yang dibuang Hinata tadi. *benerbener nih author ditimpukin sama FC Naruto*

"Kenapa memangnya Hinata-chan? kau tak suka dipeluk oleh cowok terkeren se-Konoha hah?" tanya Naruto pede.

"..."

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn", teriak Naruto, karena Hinata pingsan karena mencium aroma Naruto yang terlalu lama dan mendengar ocehan Naruto yang terlalu pede itu.

**FIN**

**A/N: Yyyyyeyyyyyy, selesai buat fic satu lagi:D padahal tanggungan buat ngelanjutin fic pertama aku belum selesai, tapi udah nekat aja buat fic baru. Buat fic pertama tu lagi bingung jalan ceritanya kayak mana lagiii... gomen yawnnn..**

**sebenarnya ini fic collab sama temen aku si RyuChii Ys dan Vivi efrilianita. Tapi orangtu Cuma bantu sepenggal-penggal,- aku jadinya yang mikir deh._.. Tapi gak apa dehhm makasih udah bantu-bantu nyari ide ya ;) makasih buat RyuChii Ys yang udah ngusulin judul fic n summary nya yaaa:D **

**Sebenarnya aku mau ikut-ikutan RyuChii Ys yang sering buat fic genrenya angst, pas buat, malah orangtu ngusulin endingnya humor, dan jadilah fic gaje beginian. Dan aku mikir jugak ya, belum ada genre angst dicampur humor T^T**

**Harap yang melihat fic ini untuk membaca dan mereviewnya yaaaa segini aja deh bacotan dari saya,**

**Sampai bertemu dific saya yang lain yaaaaaaaa...**

**Ohya, diharapkan jangan ada yang silent reader aja, tapi direview dong! Oke;)**


End file.
